It is frequently desired to store certain items close to a bedside. Such items include glasses, books, remote controls, medicine, toys, and flashlights. Nightstands or shelves are commonly used for storing bedside items; however, they do not always provide an adequate or convenient storage system. For instance, it may be difficult to reach items when lying in bed, or the items may be in a cluttered state. Nightstands or shelves may also take up a considerable amount of space, which is of concern when a bedroom is small.
Bedside storage systems that hang along the side or end of a bed are an alternative solution to storing bedside items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,350 discloses a bedside container that hangs on a bed side rail of a hospital bed. The container is a rigid plastic box that is open on top and has a pair of straps snap-attached to the box for being suspended around the bed side rail. This container, however, could not be used with beds that do not have a side rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,009 discloses an integrated bed sheet and pocket, wherein the pocket is affixed to the outer surface of the sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,574 describes a bed sheet with a pocket that is made by forming a hidden pocket located between the bed sheet and a mattress. These arrangements are limited in that the pocket cannot be removed from the bed sheet. Consequently, all of the items stored in the pocket must be removed prior to washing the sheet. Furthermore, the pocket is positioned at a fixed location, which location may not be convenient for the user. In the case of the '574 patent, the size of the pocket is also limited to the height of the mattress, therefore the pocket may not fit some items that the user may wish to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,972 discloses a suspendable container having a flap that is inserted between a top mattress and support structure. The container is held in place by hook and loop fasteners that are affixed to facing surfaces of the mattress support and the flap, as well as by the weight of the mattress on the flap. This arrangement is not convenient in that the mattress must be lifted up to attach or remove the container from the bed. Furthermore, when it is desired to place the container at a different location, the user must place another fastener on the support structure. Also, the size of the pocket is limited to the distance between the top of the support structure and the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,963 discloses a pocket that is removably attached to a strap, which is in turn attached to a garter type fastener. The pocket is connected to the bed covering by clamping the bedcovering between a keyhole aperture and a locking tongue member of the fastener. This arrangement is relatively complicated.
As such, there is a need for a bedside storage system that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.